naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Fujimaru Kudo
Fujimaru Kudo '''was the former Fifth Seat of the Fifth Squad of the Gotei 13 under his adoptive father, Seigen Suzunami. He and his sister, Matsuri only help their father when they feel like it. Background Physical Appearance Fujimaru has dirty blonde hair with two hairpieces on both sides of his bangs, and the middle on the bridge of his nose. Besides the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears a bright red ribbon in his hair that rests on his left shoulder along with a brown, double-breasted long cloak with a hood around the cloak's collar. Much like his sister, his eyes are bright blue. Personality History Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *Expert Swordsman Specialist - Fujimaru is shown to be a skilled swordsman, using his Shikai effectively in battle. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Practitioner - Fujimaru is shown that he is able to use Shunpo, at least on par with Lieutenant-level Shinigami. Kido Prowess *Kido Expert - Fujimaru is shown to have some skill in Kido, being capable of casting high-level spells without incantation, and had knowledge of both Hado and Bakudo. Hakuda Prowess *Hakuda Combatant Other Skills *Keen Intellect *Enhanced Durability Spiritual Power *High Spiritual Power - As a former Shinigami seated officer of the Gotei 13, Fujimaru boasts a high level of spiritual pressure. He was also able to learn Bankai within a short amount of time, just like his sister. Zanpakuto '''Ryujomaru (Dragon Brander) - Ryujomaru's sealed form is like a typical katana with a dark-blue hilt and sheath, as well as a rectangular bronze guard. Fujimaru wears his Zanpakuto on his waist, held by a white cloth. *Shikai - Its release command is "Flash". Released, it resembles a blue Gauntlet that rises up to his elbow with exquisite gold markings, and two curved blades parallel to each other. From the knuckle forward it resembles a regular katana blade. Shikai Special Ability *Rasen (Spiral) - Fujimaru raises his Zanpakuto in the air and violet energy surrounds him and engulfs anyone surrounding him. The energy itself can also randomly burn, freeze, shock, or poison anyone caught within the vicinity. *Rengoku (Purgatory) *Ryuten Soshun (Blue Flash of Dragon Heaven) *Bankai: 'Kokyu Ryujomaru '(Tiger-Seeking Dragon Brander) - In Bankai, a tiger's head envelops his shoulder and grey strips of cloth cover his forearm. His blade is now entirely composed of blue energy, and a cape of the same color as the cloth drapes his back. Two slivers of energy float next to his right shoulder, and a disc next to his right. Bankai Special Ability *Enhanced Speed - Fujimaru's speed increases greatly, able to leave at least one afterimage of himself behind. *Enhanced Strength *Kokyu Zessho (Tiger-Seeking Finisher Thrust) Relationships Family *Seigen Suzunami (Adoptive Father) *Matsuri Kudo (Twin Sister) Friends/Allies * Former Friends * Enemies *The Vanderich Former Enemies * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Steated Officers Category:Fifth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Team Seigen Category:Villains Alliance Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Bankai Users Category:Major Characters Category:Kido-Type Zanpakuto Users Category:Speed Type Characters